The interview training they didn't remember
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Haymitch tries to teach Katniss how to interview, but when he realizes it's a lost cause, both begin to drink away thier problems.


"Damn it Katniss, Do you want to die?" Haymitch drunkenly yells at me. I sulk in my chair. "The interview is important god damnit. Work with me!" I turn my head away from him. I do not want the world to come in and see my life. It's the one thing I have. The one thing I care for. Haymitch gets up and paces the floor thinking of another angle he can try. I tilt my head towards him and a wave of guilt rushes over me. I want sponsors, but this is difficult. Without him noticing, I toss back a quick gulp of the spirit he has been downing. It burns going down and is much stronger than the wine from dinner before. I am already feeling slightly light headed. It has the opposite effect on my mood than I had expected.

Instead of becoming easier to work with, I become more stubborn. Haymitch cusses and throws pillows across the room. "A child! You're acting like a child!" he growls at me. I hiccup and get in his face. The closeness between us sends a burning sensation through my chest. A wave of confidence rushes over me.

"I am a fucking child. That's what they want, isn't it?" I scream in his face. "To watch children die." I spit the words out as if they are poison on my lips. I grab the bottle of booze and take a swig right in front of Haymitch.

"Stop it!" He demands, yanking the bottle away from my hands to the floor. I glower at him for a few seconds.

"Just trying to be like my mentor," I seethe.

"You want to act like a child fine. I'll treat you like one." Haymitch growls and yanks my arm toward the chairs. I struggle with him and try to get free, but he has a firm grip on me. He sits in the chair and forces me over his knee. He starts to spank me, but he is not hurting me. A feeling rushes through me at the first smack and it is unlike anything I have felt before. I struggle at first but start to laugh. I cannot help it. It might be the drink playing with my head, but the thought of Haymitch actually spanking me causes me to laugh uncontrollably. I relax over his knee and I still have my confidence about me. This really pisses him off. He spanks me again and this time it stings a bit. The unfamiliar feeling grows deeper and I feel like the room has gotten warmer. This causes my to jerk up right, but the alcohol makes me dizzy and I fall into Haymitch's lap. I rub the spot where Haymitch spanked me and glare at him.

But there's a weird feeling within me. The warmth inside me continues to grow. I realize that I liked it. I become much more aware that I am in Haymitch's lap. I can feel every place where our bodies touch and I want more. The gown Effie had me in has become wrinkled and displaced, and one of my small breasts threatens to show itself. I lean forward to fix it, but dizziness wins over and I place a hand on Haymitch's thigh to balance myself. The muscle in his leg tightens up, and I rub it a bit, surprised at how strong his legs feel. Haymitch sits back in his chair, the booze making him confused. His glances alternate from my face to my hand. I start to feel something poke me in my thigh. I soon realize that Haymitch had also enjoyed spanking me and now has an erection. My fuzzy head swims at the thought and I become curious. Slightly less confident, I slide off his lap and down to my knees. Haymitch grabs the sides of the chair and watches me, not sure what he should do. I cannot tell if he wants me to do anything or not. I consider this for a moment, but I cannot think straight and my body aches. I find myself rubbing both of his thighs and staring at the tent he has pitched. I want this. I reach for his zipper and slowly pull it down. I move the layers of fabric and his penis springs out. I am taken aback at how close it is to my face. I look up at Haymitch and he is watching me carefully. I wonder if I am being sexy enough right now. Maybe if I had experience with sex, I could do sexy.

I reach for his penis and gently touch it. It is warm and I realize I have no idea what I am doing. My confidence slips, but my curiosity heightens. I hesitate with my hand on his dick and he catches it. He moves his hand on mine and slowly moves it up and down the shaft. Once I am going at a consistent speed, he removes his hand and lets me do the work. He starts to moan very quietly. I watch as my hand slides up the shaft and the veins on his penis start to stand out with every couple of strokes. My wrist starts to hurt and I wonder what kissing it would be like. I very gently kiss the top of the head. The sound coming from Haymitch now is pleasing and surprising. I flick my tongue across the tip and Haymitch grabs the back of my hair. He does not move my head, but only holds a handful of hair. I decide to take his dick into my mouth. I must be doing it right because Haymitch's hips start to thrust forward. I let his penis slide over my tongue and stop when it reaches the back of my throat. I pull my head back quickly and try not to gag. I pull his penis out of my mouth and position my hand at its base. I reposition and when I sit up, the cloth of my dress is caught on my knees and causes the dress to fall from my chest. Haymitch sees my bare chest and his face turns red. I decide to ignore the dress and place my mouth back on the tip of his penis. This time my hand prevents the penis from choking me. I run the tip of my tongue along the penis and lightly suck on it. Haymitch moans loudly and places both hands on my head. He thrusts his dick into my mouth and I struggle to keep up with it.

Suddenly Haymitch jerks my head up and leans forward in his chair. He comes onto my chest and the sticky liquid threatens to drip down onto Effie's dress. I quickly wrap my arms under my chest, causing my breasts to squish together. Haymitch apologizes but slurs his 'S' on the sorry. He reaches for a napkin and starts to rub my chest, when he realizes what he is doing. "Oh, uh, here, you can do that." He mumbles quickly. He gets up and secures his pants while I clean myself up. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of white liquor mumbling obscenities under his breath. He takes a long pull on it and I wonder if he will remember this tomorrow.

I pull the dress back up over my chest and wonder if that is the point. I feel somewhat hurt and see a glass of wine on the table. I walk over and chug the sweet, but bitter drink down. Haymitch watches me empty the glass. If he will not remember this, then I will not either. He comes over and sloshes some of his alcohol into my empty glass. "Here sweetheart," he says softly "this will help." He caps the bottle and leaves the room. I feel guilty for starting this and I know he must feel bad, too. I take a large gulp of the clear drink and let it burn my throat on the way down. I head to my room and strip down. It does not take long for the haze to cover me and I quickly fall asleep. I will not remember this tomorrow.


End file.
